The Walls of Heartbreak
by Adnacia
Summary: What really caused the explosion on the Highlight Reel on Monday night. There is more than meets than eye in that situation. Rated for language.


A/N: I do not own the WWE. It belongs to Vince McMahon. No money is being made. The only thing being made is reviews (hint, hint). This is what popped into my mind on Monday night after the end of the Highlight Reel.

* * *

"You son of a bitch!" Jericho yelled at Shawn!

"What?" Shawn asked thoroughly confused.

"You are a lying, cheating, arrogant, asshole!"

"I did nothing. I just did what I thought was right. And I did not cheat on you!"

"Whatever. You keep on like you are and we will be through."

"Will be through?" Shawn asked. "We are through now!"

"Like hell. We are not through until I say we are through. And I say that we are not through!"

"You know, for someone who thinks that I am a son of a bitch, a liar, a cheater, and an arrogant asshole, you sure are anxious to keep us together. Now what the hell is up with you?"

"I don't know. You just drive me crazy!"

"Well, let me know when you get your act together and come find me. Nevermind, don't come find me. You are a crazy son of a bitch."

With that, Shawn left Jericho's apartment and headed to the arena for that night's match.

00000

"Shawn, we need to talk." Vince motioned for Shawn to follow him.

"What is it?" Shawn asked.

"We know that you and Jericho have been having issues and many of the fans think that you two have been having issues. Actually many of the fans think that you are gay."

"Which they are right about." Shawn muttered.

"Right. So the writers thought it would be good for you to sort of break up."

"We are not going to have fake that." Shawn said bitterly.

"Did you have a falling out?" Vince asked concern lacing his voice.

"Yeah. It just happened."

"I'm sorry. I hate to exploit your break up."

"It's okay. You didn't know that it had happened. It is going to hurt though."

"Will it be safe for you to be in the same ring together or do we need security?" Vince asked worried about the safety of both Shawn and Jericho, but mainly Shawn.

"You might want to keep security nearby. I doubt anything will happen. He should have enough sense to not start any funny business."

"Alright. This is what is going to happen."

0000

Shawn kept his distance from Jericho until it was time for him to come out. Jericho made his entrance and Shawn walked to the curtain to wait for his music to hit. He listened to Jericho running his mouth and he rolled his eyes. If his music didn't hit soon he was going to lose his mind. Finally it hit.

Shawn posed and walked out to the ring. He didn't here the crowd cheering him. He didn't hear the people who booed him. All he could concentrate on was the person inside the ring. The person who had been his boyfriend up until a few hours ago. The person he had made love to. The person he had loved. He still loved him. It would be a long time before he got over Jericho.

Shawn got into the ring and stared at Jericho. _"He isn't supposed to look so hot."_ Shawn took a deep breath and Jericho started talking. Shawn really didn't pay that much attention. He only paid enough attention to know when he was supposed to talk. He knew what was coming. He knew that Jericho would soon attack him. But when Jericho did attack, it was nothing like what Vince had told Shawn would happen.

When Shawn ended up on the ground trying to fend off Jericho, he knew that the fans thought that this was just part of the storyline. In a way it was but it was not supposed to be this violent. Shawn was finally able to get out from under Jericho and flipped him over. The fight continued. It ended when Shawn was pushed into the television.

After Jericho left the ring, Shawn laid there hurting. That was not supposed to happen. Jericho was supposed to have beaten the bloody hell out of him and left him in the ring. Being thrown through a t.v. had not been in the plans.

Shawn was helped backstage his right eye having been damaged. Jericho walked over to wear Shawn was and slapped the shit out of him. Triple H and Cena ran over to Shawn and Jericho and pulled Jericho away. They shoved him into the wall and left him. They helped Shawn to his locker room and left him to the care of the medics.

After taking care of Shawn, they walked over to Jericho. Triple H grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him to his feet and then slammed him into the wall.

"What the hell did you do to Shawn?" Triple H demanded.

"You saw and I don't have to explain anything to you." Jericho said with a sneer.

Cena spoke up, "We read what was supposed to happen and that was not it. You were not supposed to send Shawn through that television. He could lose that eye! Did you think about that or do you even care?"

"I don't care. We broke up so it really doesn't matter. He can be someone else's trouble now. I feel sorry for the person who ends up with him."

Cena slapped Jericho and said, "Shawn is a good man who would never hurt anyone. You must have done something to hurt him."

"I did nothing to that asshole. He did it to himself."

Triple H slammed Jericho's head into the wall wanting to hurt him. He said, "Don't talk about Shawn like that. Me and Cena are good friends with Shawn and we will not see him hurt. Do you understand me?"

"You can have that piece of shit. I want nothing to do with him ever again. He wasn't worth my time."

"No. You got that wrong. You weren't worth his time. He is too good for you." Cena said.

Triple H let go of Jericho and he and Cena walked away to go check on Shawn. When they got to the locker room, Shawn had a bandage over his eye and was crying.

He looked up when his two closest friends walked in and said, "It's over."

"We know." Cena said as they sat on either side of Shawn.

"You are going to get through this and you are going to have all the support you need." Triple H said soothingly.

"Thank you. I don't know what I would do without you two." Shawn said as he started to cry a little more.

"You won't ever have to find that out, Shawn. We are always going to be here whether you like it not." Cena said.

The three friends stood up and Cena said, "I think a little food is going to help. Let's go get supper."

With that, the friends left the arena for food and recovery.


End file.
